The inventive concepts relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to vertical memory devices.
In order to meet the consumer demands of high performance and reduced cost, it is desired to increase the integration of memory devices. As a result, vertical memory devices are under development, in which memory cells are stacked in a vertically direction relative to the underlying substrates.